Hi
by PLizWiz
Summary: Two Stoners get Sky High, Radical


In a dirty room two peeps were getting stoned and stuff.

"Yo ever noticed how i look like a cat?" Said a shirtless man with cool ass hair, his glasses rad and his beard bearly, dick big af, cause he was naked. He was Willis.

"yea bro that's cool tho" A skunk like man giggled, this was Foe.

They were both vaping.

"Hehehehe wanna hit this?" Foe smirked as he showed a bag of cocaine.

Then the doors slammed open "This is the police! We got you surrounded!" A Police did his Police things.

"Awe shitzzle" Foe gave a nervous cackle he then turned into a machine gun. "SUCK MY PP!!!!!!!!!"

Foe began to shot at the Police Tranquilizer Darts, Willis was just smoking his weed. "Radical~" He smirked.

"Come On Bro! We Gotta Go Tho!" Foe turned into a Alicorn and placed Willis on his back and farted rainbows to begin flying.

"Shoot Em Bro!" Foe told Willis.

Willis began to shoot the Flying Robo Cops. They seem immune to the Darts! Meanwhile Foe smoked.

"Bro they ain't doing nun" Willis frowned obviously high.

"Ever heard of um if you wanna be then be it be them?" Foe said.

Willis was derp eyes and nodded.

"Then do it!" Foe smiled.

Willis became a Anime Cat Trap and he Began to make the Flying Robo Cops fall asleep but how do Flying Robo Cops fall asleep? That doesn't make any sens-

*R3-D5 Noises*

"Good Job tracking them down R3-D5." Said a space man kinda man.

"Why is Buzz Lightyear Chasing us dude?" Asked Willis.

"He aint Chasing us Bro! He Falling With Style Tho!" Foe pointed at the Falling With Style Space Man, B-0UZ!

You see B-0UZ is a Intergalactic Mem-

A Intergalactic Time Traveling Bounty Hunter.

Jango Fett appears outta nowhere.

Yea kinda like that. Then The PumpKingKing shot his head off with a small and humble finger gun.

"R3-D5! Get On Their Tail!" B-0UZ commanded his Minion. 3R-D5 did Evil 3R-D5 noises as she charged.

B-0UZ shot WRIST ROCKETS!

"I call copyright infringement." B2 Super Battle Droid Janitor looked at the forth wall before being sucked into a wormhole with OOM and 5555 also Jerry and Gardevoir.

"Woah What is even happening anymore dude!" Willis asked.

"Time and Space is Breaking Bro! A Tragic Demise we call, A Time Space Blast!" Foe blew a smoke ring.

Willis also did that same thing. "Wack." he said. "What do we do Pussy Man?" Asked Foe.

"Meow Fight Bro Foe Fight!" Willis turned The AliFoe and gave a war cry as they both charged into B-0UZ, R3-D5 and his army of Flying Robo Cops.

The PumpKingKing eating Popcorn boredly.

The Flying Robo Cops attacked and brought his Army of Araafs.

"IT'S ARAAF!" Yelled Foe.

"You know what a Araaf is?" Asked Willis.

"Tch nah i was just kiddin' bro." Foe gave a dumbass giggle.

Willis also giggled dumbly.

"Enough! You two are breaking the very fabric of the space time! The continuum shall be un-continued!" B-0UZ yelled.

"No U." Foe smiled.

_*R3-D5 Noises*_

3R-D5 shot Rockets at AliFoe and Willis, however they both gracefully dodged em with no problems at all!

"ENOUGH! You two are now doomed!" B-0UZ told em they were doomed however Willis and Foe were so high they were completely oblivious to what was happening.

"That was good weed bro~" Willis giggled. "I got more Tho~" Foe cackled. Willis smiled "Rad~"

***R3-D5 Noises***

"You're Right 3R-D5, they're fucking idiots." B-0UZ finally saw what he was against, Dumb and Dumber.

"Hey! We're Not Idiots! :( " Willis responded with a emoji.

"...wah...THIS IS A FANFICTION! You can't do Emojis!" B-0UZ growled as he shot Wrist Rockets.

"Why Not? :) " Responded The Evil Elmo.

"M-master Ervin Thomas Felmor I-i didn't think you would appear so soon-" B-0UZ nervously spoke.

"You took too long to kill them and i got bored, i'll kill them cause it's obvious i am the most OP here :) " Thomas grinned with his sharp teeth.

"Ha You wish." Both The PumpKingKing and Janitor said before they began to play rock paper scissors, However Pkk Cheated by using scissors and Poking Janitors Robot Eyes, However since they are Unrollable Nazi B2 Robot Eyes, He was unfazed.

Janitor rolled his eyes and shot WRIST ROCKETS! It was a epic battle however it wad happening in the background.

"Didn't Janitor fall in a wormhole?" Asked Willis confused.

"idk i'm just a gay pony." Foe did horse noises and began flying away even faster.

"Ugh. Let me show you how it's done." Thomas began to fly towards them at fast af boi speeds. Thomas then grabbed AliFoe and threw him on a pile of files. "Taxes, wack" Willis frowned.

"Oh No! My Only Weakness! Math!" Foe groaned sadly.

"Too easy." Thomas began to walk towards them sharpening his claws. He grinned and then-

"I'm Fucking Rich!"

"No! That Cocky Voice!!" Thomas looked behind him and saw...

"THOMAS BUT RICHER!!!!!!"

"I have money, unlike you! You Hobo!" Thomas But Richer posed arrogantly, Money is his eyes.

"I ain't poor!" Thomas growled.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU PUSSY ASS WANKER SLUT WHORE HOE!" A Thomas with big ass black eyebrows yelled.

"NO WAY! THOMAS BUT ANGRIER!" Thomas seemed scared, he was shaking hard af.

"GOT THAT RIGHT YOU FUCKING LIL ASS BITCH!" Thomas But Angrier Screamed angrily.

"...that can only mean..." Thomas slowly looked behind him and saw a Elmo wearing a odd looking pointy white hat.

"Kill All Black People!" He hailed.

"THOMAS BUT MORE RACIST!!!!!!!!" Thomas screamed like a little girl.

"Burn All Jews!" Thomas But More Racist spoke slightly muffled on his KKK White Hat and he had a Nazi emblem on his arm.

"I kinda like him." Spoke Janitor.

"Hey there Droid, how about i pay a Million for those Wrist Rockets of yours?" Thomas But Richer grinned.

"Only a Million? What are you poor?!" Janitor glared.

"Then Two Million!" Thomas But Richer yelled.

"Pass! Shesh what a hobo, i thought you would have more mone-"

"A TRILLION GOLD BARS!"

"Only a Trillion? You couldnt get my dog horny with that money."

"That doesnt even make any sense!" Thomas But Richer screamed.

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Janitor shot Thomas But Richer with his Wrist Rockets.

"What is even happening?" Asked Willis.

"LOOK A SLAVE ASS NIG-" Then Thomas But More Racist was punched by Thomas But Angrier stopping his controversial racism.

"SHUT UP PUNK ASS BITCH! LOSER ASS WANKER! NO FACE GHOST FACE LOOKING ASS! PRISSY ASS HITLERS BABY BOY LOOKING ASS!" Thomas But Angrier began to beat up Thomas But More Racist. Thomas But More Racist took off his KKK hat to reveal a robotic skull, he then shot a Flamethrower in Thomas But Angrier Face, It began to melt. Thomas But Angrier gave a pissed off scream and charged at Thomas But More Racist into the ground and began to stab him with a rusty machete. Thomas But Mors Racist growled and fought.

Thomas But More Racist kept talking in German as he fought him. "HEIL NEIN!"

**_EXPLOSIONS!!!!_**

"We gotta get outta here dud before Michael Bay Lawsuits Us!" Foe told Willis frowning. Willis nodded then in front of them B-0UZ and R3-D5 appeared. "No Going Anywhere!" He glared.

3R-D5 did her 3R-D5 Noises and shot her rockets at them.

"...Meh i am here i guess..." Said the Bored White Ghost, Scott.

It was a full on war.

It was Epic!

It was!-

Then a Mail thingy popped outta nowhere. Foe took it and read it. "Sorry dude i have to go to the Mew's Newer Island-Afthermathematics bai!" He giggled and flew away.

"What about the weed dude!" Willis yelped. Them a bag of Weed smacked his face "Thanks" He spoke muffled.

However Thomas stood in front of him. "I HAD IT! Enough With these Weird Ass Fanfictions! Cant they make fucking sense for once!" Thomas growled.

"What's the fun in making sense Thomas? I mean you are a gigantic Evil Red Elmo, how does that make sense?" Asked Willis smoking his weed.

"I- Well. You see, um..."

"And Janitor is a Sociopathic B2 Battle Droid fucking fighting a Pumpkin Headed Clown man, Literally Buzz Lightyear and 3R-D5 want to kill me, how does that make any sense?"

"That's their problems i am talking abou-"

"And Then you have multiple personalities with these But Thomas Characters! How do they make sens-"

"ENOUGH! I just want a Story to be decent for once! There are better stories than this one!" Thomas frowned.

"But Liz doesnt want to make good stories, she just wants to make Fun Stories! Sure the grammar and plot might be doo doo and characters zany and time lines confusing an-"

"You're pushing your luck Dude!" A Yellow Croxenian glared.

"Sorry Sorry, what i mean is, These Stories Aren't Meant To Be The Best, But To Be The Funest." Willis smiled. Thomas seemed to be tearing up and at the very verge of fucking sobbing right now.

"That ...is.. THE DUMBEST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!" Thomas began the charge towards Willis. Willis gave a Girly scream.

Then someone decended from heaven in a holy manner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Thomas and Willis amazed.

"Hi Guys i am Jesus~" Said Jesus, he had cool black glasses.

_(~Jesus~)_ Sang a Angelic Chorus.

"J-Jesus!" Thomas seemed spooked. Jesus smiled at him. "BEGONE THOT!" Jesus screamed shooting a AK-47 at The Evil Elmo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Thomas was sent into hell for all his sins. "I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!" He screamed in agony.

"JEWS!!!!" Thomas But More Racist Fled. Thomas But Angrier was dead same with Thomas But Richer. B-0UZ traveled away in Time with 3R-D5. Janitor fell in a worm hole, ...but for real this time..., The Flying Robo Cops all exploded and The PumpKingking was being The PumpKingKing.

"Hi don't forget to do taxes, Bye." Jesus flew away with a rainbow and money trail.

_(~Jesus~)_ Sang The Angelic Chorus.

**_(~Capitalism~)_** Sang A Demonic Chorus.

"Wow he was cool." Willis smiled at the forth-wall.

Then Willis woke up. He was in his bed, "woah! That was a crazy ass dream... can't wait till i tell my friends!" He smiled and went towards his Phone, A New Day Started, How Fun will it be this time?


End file.
